70 Głodowe Igrzyska
by Emily Luceant
Summary: Siedemdziesiąte Głodowe Igrzyska z punktu widzenia trybutki z Czwartego Dystryktu. T z powodu brutalnych opisów walki na arenie. Walka o przetrwanie, strach, wątek romantyczny w tle. To mój pierwszy fic i nie mam jeszcze bety, więc proszę o konstruktywną krytykę. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Ciepły, poranny wietrzyk wleciał do pokoju. Poruszył delikatne zasłony, zagrał na zawieszonych w oknie dzwonkach i ruszył w stronę łóżka z baldachimem. Musnął wystające spod kołdry stopy i połaskotał dziewczynę w nos. Emma jęknęła i wtuliła twarz w miękką poduszkę. Usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi i uniosła głowę. Do pokoju wszedł szary kot. Przemknął cichutko po puszystym dywanie i wskoczył na łóżko. Dziewczyna pogłaskała moszczącego się na poduszce zwierzaka i wysunęła się spod kołdry. Poranek był piękny – bezchmurne niebo, powietrze przesycone zapachem saletry i kwiatów, spokojne morze. Emma uśmiechnęła się krzywo – na idealnie zapowiadającym się dniu jej siedemnastych urodzin cieniem kładło się jedno wydarzenie.

Dożynki.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do sypialni wbiegła roześmiana Emilly.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego! – krzyknęła, dusząc przyjaciółkę w uścisku – Zgadnij co dla ciebie mam! – pisnęła i podała jej paczkę

- Czy ty zawsze musisz się tak wydzierać? – westchnęła Emma. Niepewnie ważyła w dłoniach miękkie zawiniątko – To coś do ubrania?

- Coś! – sapnęła poirytowana dziewczyna i opadła na miękki materac, nie zauważając śpiącego kocura. Przyduszony kot syknął i uciekł na korytarz. Emilly całkowicie zignorowała zwierzaka i rozwaliła się na poduszkach.

- Mówiąc „coś" obrażasz mój prezent.

Emma podniosła wzrok i powoli nabrała powietrza.

- To chyba nie jest to, o czym myślę?

- To zależy o czym myślisz – dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu – No dalej! Otwórz w końcu!

Emma rozerwała szary papier i wyciągnęła błękitną sukienkę. Uniosła ją do góry jak świeżo wyłowionego pstrąga.

- Skąd ją masz? W zeszłym tygodniu zniknęła z wystawy, myślałam, że Brianna ją kupiła… - dziewczyna spojrzała na rozchichotaną przyjaciółkę – Ty mała, podstępna żmijo! – zawołała i wskoczyła na łóżko.

Łaskotała ją tak długo, aż ta ze śmiechu dostała czkawki. Emma objęła Emilly, ucałowała w oba policzki i wyszeptała – Dziękuje. Jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie.

Emilly w odpowiedzi czknęła rozdzierająco i obie zaniosły się śmiechem.

* * *

Po śniadaniu dziewczęta wróciły do sypialni. Emma usiadła przed toaletką. Jej przyjaciółka sięgnęła po szczotkę i zaczęła rozczesywać włosy dziewczyny.

- Twój ojciec jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo ponury – zauważyła. Burmistrz Doyle znany był z niezwykłego opanowania, chłodnego usposobienia i braku poczucia humoru, jednak dziś nastrój przy śniadaniu nastrój był grobowy.

Emma westchnęła ciężko.

- Jak zwykle w dniu Dożynek. Jak zwykle w moje urodziny. – spuściła wzrok i wyszeptała – Jak zwykle w rocznicę śmierci mamy.

Emilly zauważyła, że przyjaciółka smutnieje. Miała w zanadrzu kilka wrednych żarcików o nieciekawej aparycji pana Doyle'a albo pulchnej figurze ich gospodyni, ale czuła, że to nie pomoże.

- Masz takie śliczne włosy! – pisnęła, czesząc kruczoczarne pukle i rozpaczliwie próbując zmienić temat – Nie to co ja – mruknęła, krytycznie przyglądając się swojemu wypłowiałemu od słońca, jasnobrązowemu warkoczowi.

- Upiąć ci kok czy zostawić rozpuszczone? – pogrążona w ponurych myślach Emma nic nie odpowiedziała.

- Zdecydowanie rozpuszczone – zawyrokowała szatynka – Założę się, że Brianna przyjdzie w koku. Podobno kupiła u fryzjera czyjeś włosy! Ohyda! Nic dziwnego, niby jak miałaby zrobić elegancki koczek z tych trzech kłaków na głowie…

Paplanina Emilly nie potrafiła zagłuszyć ponurych myśli, które uparcie krążyły w jej głowie.

- Boisz się, że zostaniesz wylosowana? – powiedziała cicho.

Emma ocknęła się z zadumy i uśmiechnęła ironicznie.

- Ja? Mam w puli tylko pięć losów, tak jak ty – posłała przyjaciółce niewinne spojrzenie – Jestem ukochaną córeczką tatusia, on nie pozwoli nikomu mnie skrzywdzić – zerwała się z krzesła i dodała nosowym głosem – Miejsce mojej córki jest w biurze, nie w błocie!

Emilly zachichotała. Brunetka objęła mocno przyjaciółkę i ucałowała w czubek głowy.

- Co to za maluczkie bobo? – powiedziała, naśladując głos gosposi Dolly – Nie bojaj się losowania, najsampewniej masz jednego głosa w kuli. Chodź, mam dla ciebie rosół z dorsza! I tranu ci dam!

- Fuuj – jęknęła dziewczyna – I nie mów na mnie bobo! Nie jestem mała, to ty jesteś przerośnięta!

- To pewnie przez tran. W dzieciństwie piłam go litrami.

Emilly zaczęła udawać, że ma mdłości.

Emma roześmiała się i ruszyła w stronę garderoby.

„Wszystko jest w porządku" pomyślała. „Wszystko dziś pójdzie po mojej myśli"

Dlaczego jednak drżały jej dłonie, żołądek ścisnął się w supeł, a w ustach czuła ten okropny, metaliczny smak?

Tak smakował strach, ale Emma nie dopuszczała tego do świadomości.

* * *

Dożynki to wyjątkowy dzień dla każdego w Czwórce. Bogate dzieciaki miały szansę pochwalić się nowym strojem. Jeśli wśród nich ktoś miał zamiar się zgłosić, w elitarnym gronie panowało podniecenie, a biedota mogła odetchnąć z ulgą. Jednak w tym roku nie było ochotników. Posępny nastrój unosił się nad tłumem, jak smród nad targiem rybnym.

Emma mimowolnie zmarszczyła nos. Wygładziła błękitną sukienką, wzięła Emilly pod rękę i ruszyła w stronę swoich koleżanek. Katie, Felicity i Clementine stały w kółeczku, plotkując i chichocząc nerwowo.

Miały szczęście urodzić się w kupieckich rodzinach. Wystrojone w bladoróżowe falbanki i wstążki wyglądały jak lukrowane ciasteczka.

Pojawienie się Emmy poruszyło grupką. Zaczęły piszczeć i składać jej życzenia, komplementować fryzurę i sukienkę.

Brunetka wysiliła się na uśmiech. Manifestowanie radości na Dożynkach było jak dowcipkowanie na pogrzebie.

A nawet gorsze bo patrzył na nie cały Dystrykt.

Emilly uciszyła je i zaczęła szeptem komentować objętość koka Brianny, która przyszła właśnie w towarzystwie swoich kuzynek. Nagle dziewczyna ruszyła w ich stronę. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Emmo – powiedziała ociekającym słodyczą głosem – Niech los zawsze ci sprzyja, a dziś szczególnie – straż przyboczna Brianny zachichotała, koleżanki Emmy posłały im nienawistne spojrzenia.

- Dziękuje za życzenia – odparła szczerym, radosnym tonem solenizantka – Ślicznie dziś wyglądasz Brianno, masz przepiękny kok!

Na jej twarzy jaśniał tak prawdziwy uśmiech, że z początku wrogo nastawiona dziewczyna, aż pokraśniała z dumy

- Dziękuje – powiedziała i skinęła jej głową.

-Naprawdę bardzo mi się podoba – powiedziała Emma i dodała najbardziej jadowitym tonem na jaki było ją stać – Gdzie kupiłaś?

Emilly zaczęła histerycznie chichotać, a Felicity od powstrzymywania śmiechu załzawiły się oczy. Clementine zakryła usta dłonią, Katie prawie zanurkowała w swojej torebce by ukryć radosny wyraz twarzy.

Kuzynostwo wyśmianej panny aż zachłysnęło się z oburzenia, a Brianna spurpurowiała, odwróciła się na pięcie i pognała na drugi koniec Zagrody, która wytyczała obszar dla grupy siedemnastolatków.

Emma wyprostowała się dumnie. Pozbyła się przeciwniczki i tego okropnego smaku w ustach. Świetnie się prezentowała, czuła na sobie pożądliwe spojrzenia chłopców i zazdrosne zerknięcia dziewcząt. Wyciągnęła łabędzią szyję, udając, że wypatruje pojawienia się Stelli Idleness, prezenterki z Kapitolu.

Napawała się zwycięstwem.


	2. Chapter 2

Egzaltowany, wysoki głos kapitolińskiej prezenterki dudnił w głośnikach. Odśpiewano hymn, odtworzono propagandowy film. Tomas Gravel zagapił się na dziewczynę w niebieskiej sukience i okrył się rumieńcem, gdy ta to zauważyła. Ktoś przeciągle ziewnął. Dorośli stłoczeni z tyłu cicho szeptali. Jakieś dziecko zaczęło szlochać, ktoś od razu zaczął je pocieszać.

Nagle mikrofon zapiszczał przeraźliwie i to wyrwało Emmę z odrętwienia. Niezrażona wpadką prezenterka odczekała chwilę i kontynuowała.

- A teraz, pora na losowanie! – zawołała radośnie Stella – Najpierw panie!

Kobieta ruszyła w stronę olbrzymiej szklanej kuli, postukując obcasikami.

Emma znów poczuła ucisk w żołądku. Spocona, zimna dłoń Emilly złapała ją za rękę. Przyjaciółka mocno ją ścisnęła.

Stella wyjęła jeden z papierków i unosząc go do góry, podeszła do mikrofonu.

Przez cały dzień, przez cały rok, przez całe życie możesz oszukiwać siebie i innych, możesz wmawiać sobie, że to ciebie nie dotyczy.

Karteczka została rozłożona z cichym szelestem.

Ale losu nie oszukasz. Nie wmówisz sobie, że nie ma się czego bać.

Stella odchrząknęła, przeciągając oczekiwanie na wyrok w nieskończoność.

Serce Emmy tłukło się rozpaczliwie w piersi, galopowało, jakby wiedziało co się zaraz stanie.

- Emma Doyle!

Przed tym nie ma ucieczki.

Wszyscy na nią patrzyli. Dziesiątki, setki, nawet tysiące par oczu wpatrywało się teraz w nią. Miliony Kapitolińczyków śledziło każdy jej gest, ruch, wpatrywało się w jej oszołomione oczy, jakby mogli wyczytać z nich przyszłość.

„Oddychaj" nakazała sobie.

„Puść Emilly" wyrwała dłoń z jej uścisku, nawet nie patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

Jej wzrok padł na Briannę. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zszokowaną. Wszyscy byli w szoku. Córka burmistrza? Czy ona nie ma immunitetu? Jakiejś ochrony?

Kapitol nie oszczędza nikogo.

Na twarzy Brianny zakwitł wredny uśmieszek. To natychmiast otrzeźwiło Emmę.

Uniosła głowę, hardo popatrzyła na tłum, który pod wpływem zuchwałego spojrzenia się rozstąpił. Dziewczyna pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę sceny.

Wszyscy na nią patrzyli. Tego właśnie chciała, tak?

Pokonała schody i stanęła wyprostowana na scenie.

- Postawa godna zwycięzcy! Brawa! – zawołała Stella i zaczęła energicznie klaskać.

Kilka osób klasnęło, następne do nich dołączyły i zaraz po placu niósł się huk gromkich braw.

„No dobra, tego się nie spodziewałam" pomyślała Emma i uroczo się uśmiechnęła.

- A teraz, pora na panów!

Prezenterka podreptała do drugiej kuli, wylosowała karteczkę i raźnym krokiem podeszła do mikrofonu.

- Timothy Roth!

Tim nie był tak popularny jak Emma, ludzie zaczęli szeptać, w końcu odnaleziono go w grupie siedemnastolatków. Wyglądał na przerażonego. Powoli zbliżył się do sceny, ostrożnie się na nią wdrapał. Jego wejście nie było tak spektakularne jak to dziewczyny. Nieśmiały syn rybaka nie potrafił ukryć zdenerwowania.

Stanął przygarbiony obok Emmy. Operatorzy kamer i organizatorzy chyba już spisali go na straty – na wszystkich telebimach wyświetlano twarz dziewczyny.

- Oto nasi trybuci: Emma Doyle i Timothy Roth! – uśmiechnęła się i stanęła z nimi – Proszę, uściśnijcie sobie ręce.

Emma dyskretnie wytarła spoconą dłoń i wyciągnęła ją do przerażonego chłopaka. Tim lekko ją uścisnął. Był roztrzęsiony i blady. Podniósł powoli wzrok na pozornie pewną siebie dziewczynę. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Nie było w nich strachu. Emanowały spokojem.

* * *

Emma przycupnęła na czerwonej kanapie. Tyle razy była w tym pokoju. Chowała się za tym fotelem podczas zabawy z koleżankami, przeczytała wszystkie książki w tej biblioteczce.

Ale jeszcze nigdy ten pokój nie wydawał się jej tak przerażający.

Oddychała powoli, powstrzymując się od płaczu. Przed wejściem do pociągu będą ją filmować, nie może teraz pozwolić sobie na łzy.

Drzwi otworzyły się hukiem i do pokoju wpadła zapłakana Emilly, a za nią Katie, Felicity, Clementine. Następnie do pokoju wtoczyła się Dolly, głośno szlochając i biadoląc.

- Musisz do nas wrócić!

- Nie bój się, wszystko będzie dobrze…

- Finnick będzie twoim mentorem, z nim na pewno wygrasz.

Emilly objęła mocno Emmę.

- Wrócisz. Pojedziesz tam i wygrasz. Kapitol cię pokocha, tak jak my wszyscy. Na pewno wygrasz – powiedziała dziewczyna i pokiwała kilka razy głową, jakby sama sobie przyznawała słuszność.

Emma otworzyła usta by pocieszyć przyjaciółkę, ale dwie silne ręce złapały ją i wyplątały z uścisku koleżanek. Gosposia przycisnęła do obfitego biustu dziewczynę i zaczęła jeszcze głośniej płakać.

- Chuchasz, dmuchasz i karmisz od małego bobo, a jak tylko podrośnie to ci złe kapitole zabierają – wyciągnęła chustkę i głośno smarknęła – Moja mała dziewuszka, ja cię od maleńkości znam.

Zasmarkany monolog Dolly przerwał nosowy, zgorzkniały głos.

- Wystarczy – orzekł pan Doyle – Emma z pewnością chce odpocząć przed podróżą.

„Nie tato, ja ich potrzebuję, ja nie mogę tam jechać, każ im to przerwać albo chociaż podejdź i mnie przytul..."

Emma spojrzała na wyniosłego, oschłego ojca i powiedziała cicho – Tak, jestem trochę zmęczona.

Mężczyzna niezgrabnie poklepał córkę po ramieniu. Dziewczęta wymieniły ostatnie uściski i pokój opustoszał.

Minuty ciągnęły się niczym godziny. Zegar na ścianie cicho tykał. Fotel zaskrzypiał. Na parapecie przysiadł wróbel i zaraz odfrunął.

Emma nigdy nie czuła się tak samotna.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi i dziewczyna podskoczyła.

- Proszę wejść – z jej gardła wydobył się żałosny pisk. Odchrząknęła i powtórzyła stanowczo – Wejść.

Drzwi uchyliły się i do pokoju wszedł wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak. Emma znała go ze szkoły.

- Cześć Tom – powiedziała nie kryjąc zdziwienia – Jeśli szukasz Tima, jest w pokoju naprzeciwko.

- Już u niego byłem… - wydukał zmieszany – Przyszedłem do ciebie.

Nabrał głęboko powietrza i wyciągnął przed siebie niewielką paczkę.

- To dla ciebie. Wszystkiego najlepszego – wcisnął jej pakunek do rąk i wycofał się w stronę drzwi.

- Dziękuje, ja.. Nie spodziewałam się tego.

Zapadła cisza. Tom w głębi duszy wymyślał sobie od najgorszych głupców i idiotów.

Emma zastanawiała się dlaczego chłopak, który jej prawie nie zna obdarowuje ją urodzinowymi podarkami.

- Chyba muszę już iść – wymamrotał, słysząc tupot Strażników Pokoju w korytarzu.

Popatrzył na nią tak intensywnie, jakby chciał wyryć sobie w pamięci każdy szczegół jej twarzy.

- Do zobaczenia.


End file.
